User talk:IllumiNini
Please read the rules before publishing articles. The Dark Talons have been marked as NCF. They also breach the Quality Policy Rules. Breaking the rules again will result in a temporary suspension. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 08:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC)[ People use the PhotoShop or GIMP programs. --Imposter101 (talk) 08:31, June 9, 2016 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_fanon:Canon_Policy#Chaos_Gods Please read the rules. --Imposter101 (talk) 09:25, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Removing content from talk pages is probhibited, even if it were about previous article of the same name. I do understand why you did it though as it is a bit unclear what to do with old comments, so you can take this as only a note rather than actual warning. But please do not do it again. --Remos talk 06:58, June 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Artwork Burning Lords Artwork Burning Lords SP.jpg|Burning Lords Shoulder Pauldron Burning Lords Astartes.png|Burning Lords Astartes - updated Dark Talons Artwork Dark Talons SP.jpg|Dark Talons Chapter iconography Dark Talons Astartes.png|Dark Talons Astartes - updated Note: Extensive cybernetic modification RE: Custom Artwork for Future Daemon Claws Pic Wrath Hammers Pics Wrath Hammers SP.jpg|Wrath Hammers shoulder pauldron Wrath Hammers Astartes.png|Wrath Hammers Astartes - pre-Heresy Iron Warriors If it's just a vague suggestion, then it's fine, but if it's 'actually' the case, then no, it breaches policy. Really making it a distinct section of the article is what edges towards breaching it, and any sort of mention of possible corrupt gene stock really should be as vague and open ended as possible. But we do not allow under any circumstances Chapters descending from Loyalist members of the Traitor Legions. So no, at the moment, it doesn't breach it. I'd also 'high intelligence' isn't the best evidence they're Iron Warriors. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 11:56, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Thunder Hawks Artwork Thunder Hawks_SP.jpg|Thunder Hawks shoulder pauldron with Chapter iconography Thunder Hawks_Astartes.png|Thunder Hawks Veteran Marine - updated When you go to edit a page there is a dropdown menu. Pick "Rename", follow the instructions and enter in the new name you desire. KhalaelMy Talk 06:23, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Minor Ork God Following policy it really depends how the concept was handled. If you could detail it a bit more, I'd be able to give you better feedback, since I really need to know what you mean by 'God'. --Imposter101 (talk) 15:24, December 6, 2016 (UTC) In my opinion that sounds relatively fine (though, if the name was canon at some point, I might avoid using it). Other admins might disagree so I'd be cautious but in my opinion that sounds fine. --Imposter101 (talk) 00:42, December 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Page creation problem Not getting the same issue. I'd suggest clearing the cache, etc. Wikia has a lot of issues, so this sort of stuff isn't uncommon. --Imposter101 (talk) 11:56, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Blame Australian internet. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:56, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Uh, man. At least that fixed it. I'm no tech wiz, but I'd just blame Wikia. Like I've been here for a while, and I've seen it have hissy fits about the strangest things. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:41, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Winged Knights Artwork Winged Knights_SP.png|Winged Knights Chapter iconography Winged Knights Astartes.jpg|Winged Knights Chapter Colour Scheme Breacher9391 (talk) 00:26, February 9, 2017 (UTC) thank you for your reviews, I will edit most of it as soon as I get back to my laptop.... Guess youbare right. I think Im going a bit too far and I will edit it for more lore friendly. Thanks for the critics and suggestion. Breacher9391 (talk) 10:42, February 9, 2017 (UTC) hi tony, thanks for the critics. I currently developed and edit my homebrew chapter. I do this in honor of an old friend of mine who died in 2014 while he is on duty. He operates IMI Negev and huge fan of 40k. He also love the design of Centurion Warsuit and in honor of him I decided to play 40k by end of 2016 and buy 3 box of centurion warsuit for my 2nd company Storm Zealot. I will remove things that isnt important and not lore friendly but for the Centurion Warsuit I decided to keep it as it is. Thanks for all the critics and I will continue to edit it for the next 3 days. Thank you. Storm Zealot editing Breacher9391 (talk) Hi, thanks for the critics and I have made several changes. If there is something needed to be edited let me know. Breacher9391 (talk) 10:33, February 10, 2017 (UTC)Breacher